


The time arrived

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 6: Giro del Destino [11]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The baby is going to be born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The time arrived

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Llegó el momento](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288888) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Between Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. There’s no order inside every stage. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my precious friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices.

Drowsy, Ianto ran his hand over the other side of the bed. It was hot but empty. Jack was getting worse, both the Doctor and Ianto knew that he was enduring too much. Probably, he was vomiting again in the bathroom attached to their room in the TARDIS. What the ship had build for them was amazing, meeting all their needs. But only their daughter’s birth could end with the immortal’s suffering. Ianto stood up, ready to find his beloved, but before he got out of bed, the bathroom door opened and Jack came out. He wore a short tied robe and was barefoot. He gripped the door frame for support. Jack was unspeakably pale, haggard, and seemed to have difficulty breathing. Fear froze Ianto. 

—Ianto... I can’t more... 

A trickle of blood ran down the inside of the Captain’s leg. With one last look full of confusion and pain, Jack began to fall. Ianto jumped from the bed, lifted him into his arms before he hit the ground and started running calling the Doctor loudly.


End file.
